I have invented a new and novel tuberculosis medication. My improved medication can treat tuberculosis of the pulmonary system glandular system bones and the intestines. Further, this improved medication is of particular value in its ability to kill the tubercle baccillus directly and to dissolve caseation of the focus, thereby producing a radical treatment with no side effects in the patients. The medication has been used at various treatment rates and at various times during research done over several years and has established a successful cure record.
Prior art references known at the time of preparation of this application include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,903,614, 1,889,195, 1,435,335, 87,603, 308,596, and 112,329.